gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Autobiography of Benjamin Macmorgan
I decided I'd write a autobiography of my time playing POTCO, as it seems like some of the stuff from a few years ago has been completely forgotten. Which is why I am writing this today. Benjamin Macmorgan 15:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Start I was watching the T.V one time and saw the ad, at first I thought it would be some childish infiltrated low end game thats not even worth half a coin, but then, after awhile I heard it was actually entertaining, the reviews on it were all good, so I bought it - downloaded it March 2, 2009, my very very first pirate was named Richard Truevine lvl 3. At that time I was in pure amazement of the game. I didn't know anyone, and I just sort of was a "nobody" on the game. Eventually, I left the game for a few months. I came back with my new pirate, Benjamin Macmorgan. I joined the Elites of the EITC ( gm was Pablo Swordmaster ) and well made lots of friends, acquaintances, and most of all adversaries. After certain people such as Samuel Redbeard, and Pablo Swordmaster going inactive for a long time, elections were held for EITC Leadership, It was either me, Chris Mchayes, or Poseidon, in the end Poseidon won. I was not thrilled about that, infact he made a guild called Co Guard, after many fail attempts of me making a guild I ended up joining his. The Black Council After 3 months, he left the game. Chris Mchayes ended up taking leadership, he ended up going to a guild called the "Black Empire" He asked me to create "The Black Council" as a council/government guild for the East India Trading Company, I kindly accepted the offer. After 8 months of only 10 people in my guild, I met someone. Someone who I considered my friend, Thomas Chipshot. He was only level 18, but I leveled him up, and showed him the ropes in everything. During this time, I also met Ben Costello. We became best friends, he was the first co gm of the Co Empire and second in command of the East India Trading Company, then eventually he left the Co Empire and planned to exploit our power. So I was left with one thing to do, Discharge Ben Costello of his rank and mark him as a "outlaw" The Chipshot Time Thomas Chipshot always wanted to be a Secret Agent, in fact in the Black Council he created the Secret Service, and even came up with wonky special ideas like having a "underground bunker" aka the rum Cellar, and having a decoy of myself. Lets just say the decoy of myself lead to a lot of confusion. Eventually, like a lot of my friends, he betrayed me. Calling me a " ruthless dictator" was not ideal. Calling me " A son of a ***" was not ideal. But like most things, I got over it. The Black Council Prevails January 2010, The Black Council reaches 400 members. We decided to leave the Black Empire, lots of wars took place due to that. I lost a big friend of mine, Chris Mchayes, he declared me a "outlaw" and a "war monger". Using my strategies and tactics the war was eventually fought and won, during the war the "Grand English Alliance" was founded, It included the Black Council, Royal Troops, Black Council 2, and EITC United. The biggest battle in the entire war was what we called " Death Row Valley" the location of this battle was Kingshead, half of the training ground was filled with the Black Empire's army and the Black Council's army, our 60 online army troops easily beat their 30 online troops, after the battle Antik was ours and soon became our Capitol Server. We began moving towards Legassa, as that was the Black Empire's capitol server. On June 19, 2010, we stormed their capitol during a meeting they were having, they officially surrendered, days after that Chris Mchayes left the EITC. I was nominated to be the new EITC Leader, and I happily accepted. Ideas for Government After I became Head of the EITC, I quickly reformed everything. I had all 3 main EITC Guilds combine into one, maxed, guild. The Black Council. Eventually, the name was removed by Disney and it was renamed The Co. Empire. After it was changed to The Co. Empire, we lost lots of respect. And one thing I hate is less respect, I realised most of the loss of respect was coming from Eternal Hurricanes, it was also the guild that the former EITC Head Lord, Lord Davy Menace, was in. After 3 months of non-stop PvP wars and "fake" land wars, Eternal Hurricanes was disbanded. After the disbanding of Eternal Hurricanes, I created a new guild leadership system which is used to this day by many Role - Playing guilds, its called "Government" It started out as a simple council idea used by many guilds, but with the large amount of power we needed a larger power house, so we created the " Black Duma" which became our "congress" it had nearly 30 members, and 2 heads of state ( to settle differences ) At this time I thought the Co Empire was impenetrable, and could never fall. I was sure wrong, weeks after the new government system, two key leaders left. Francis Bluehawk and Lee Knite. Both were head of the Royal guards, along with them leaving, the majority of the guards left. Rebellion Francis Bluehawk founded "Francis Brigade" and Lee Knite founded " Lee's Rebels" Francis Bluehawk vanished in a way, he didn't care for the Co Empire and decided to build up his army, so we expected attacks from Lee's Rebels, and we were right. At 2 weeks, Lee's Rebels already had 300 people, most anti - Co empire supporters, they declared a "revolution" and fought us north and south, they used Gorilla Tactics and were almost impossible to find or PvP. In the end, we had admitted defeat, Lee's Rebels flourished, a monarchy, 4 guilds, it soon became Lee's Empire. But yet another war was coming our way, Francis Brigade soon caught up in our numbers, and was by far more organized, through endless SvS and PvP, "fake" land wars, Francis Brigade quickly took advantage of us, using our own men against us. Captain Andrew During the wars, Captain Andrew, lvl 39 joined the guild. I didn't expect him to help a lot, but he ended up becoming my Best Friend in the game, and the savior of the entire Co Empire. After 2 weeks, he got elected into the Co Empire Black Duma ( congress ) and I quickly got to know him, it turned out we were the same age, had the same interests, enjoyed the same food, and enjoyed politics. I made him Co - GM, a rank which has never been used in the Co Empire since the early days of the Black Council, we were very optimistic towards the outcome of the war against Francis Brigade, but eventually peace was made. 2 weeks after the war, friends of mine started calling me "The King of England" - Though I was very flattered by that, I continued being a military general, though eventually I claimed that title a few days after I was told. ( which is now used by Mr. Breasly ), I made the Co Empire the official and first English guild, getting rid of its EITC influence and making it all out English Guild, with a EITC Branch, Navel Branch, Royal Family, Companies, and a very powerful army. And currently, The King of England has been claimed by Mr. Breasly who in my opinion is doing a fantastic job - and has done a fantastic job - and will continue to do a fantastic job. Captain Andrew, lead to towards the Death of the Co Empire, along with the creation of the Grand Army and the death of the United Empire, though he was a enemy of mine, he will always be considered a friend. He showed true leadership concepts, and lead the armies well. None will ever match what we had, together, we were unstoppable. Death of the Co Empire Rise of the United Empire's English Kingdom Battles were fierce, upheavals were near, though Captain Andrew showed us all a great idea - Lets start over. Change our look, create a new guild, and be more neutral. I decided to go through with the plan, for 3 weeks we planned it all. Then Sunday, March 2011. 80 members of the Co Empire were on ( we told them to try to come on at that time ) it was so hard for me to click "leave guild", but eventually I did. All 80 members joined the United Empire, we began recreating our previous English Empire and we accomplished it fully. We completely revamped everything, got rid of the Black Duma and replaced it with the Royal Family Court, got rid of the Black Corp Troop and replaced it with the First Red Battalion, we soon became Legendary, 2 months and we became a maxed guild, During this time, I met Elizabeth Pondbellows, she soon became my other good friend, we consider each other "twins" in a way of how we are so similar in interests, Captain Andrew, Jack Bluehawk, Thomas Chipshot, and her were considered my "good friends" Through celebrating each others birthday - in game, to battles, fierce government competitions, to planning the down-fall of Vice Royalty Co, the United Empire was a great guild, though, after a change of heart. Captain Andrew left the guild along with the entire First Red Battalion, they created the Grand Army. The English Empire After many battles, I created a Empire. Which included more then 6 guilds all bounded by a alliance that brings forth the first United Empire. The purpose of this was to get ready for any war, I remember the military marches we had, and we had our own "Parliament". Though the good days of that are over, During the time of this alliance, we took down many enemies, strong enemies, and weak enemies, we completed a huge network of spies that were in all guilds we have suspicions on. Thanks to this, we had defeated 4 guilds before they could even attack us, most of these attacks were deleting guild members, or causing chaos. We would respond by a complete "wipe out", a term used by us for causing chaos in a guild. One of the biggest battles we fought as a alliance, was against the Grand Army at the battle of Legania. In the end, we won that battle and took control of Legassa. The battles that followed that were the Battle of Britian ( during this battle, a spy from the Grand Army kicked out 40 members in our guild, and 20 members in a guild in our alliance ) The worst war we fought as a alliance, was the Battle of Worlds as we called it. It took place on a entire server, we had svs ships scattered throughout the entire server searching for the enemy, it was 20 ships against 20 ships, United Empire and the English Empire against the Grand Army, we also had lots of troops stationed on islands. The outcome of this battle was a loss, but moments after our defeat we had our spy destroy the Grand Army completely ( as all the officers went offline ) Only in rare cases did we do this. The Grand Army and her wars June 2010, the birthday of the guild was also known as the " Death " of the guild. It started the pathway towards the end of it all, The Grand Army did something different though, instead of fighting in-game, we had what we called a "Youtube - War" we made video campaigns against each other, ( some were very offensive and hurtful towards each other ) Examples: Ben's True Love Ben is Hitler Macmorgan Heritage as you can see what I was dealing with. In November that year, peace was declared, but due to all the damage done to friendships, I left the guild - and left the game for a long time. My Return I came back, seeing a completely different everything. Leon was no longer in command of the EITC ( thank god ) and all my victories were forgotten, it was as if I started all over again. Therefor, I have written this as a Historical Document of the past - and victories - and defeats, showing a new light of information towards each other. Note: This shall be updated and will never be incomplete, as History is never ending. Signed with best regards, Benjamin Macmorgan 15:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Stories